Worth 1000 Words
by Lifestyle
Summary: “One letter, nothing more. That’s all I have to give. Bruce, I think it’s about time you understood what I was thinking...and what stole my heart away.” RxS, oneshot


This story came to me in a dream, a little cliché, but I think it's powerful none the less.

**WORTH 1000 WORDS**

Author: MereImage

Bruce shivered.

The wind sent a shiver down his spine. Maybe it wasn't the wind, but rather some influence unseen by the human eye. Either way, he didn't have any choice in the matter. What had happened had happened, what was done was done.

He unfolded the sheet before him, stained in silky white perfection. It was slightly crumpled as his hand brushed across its surface, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. Hoping it would somehow wash away the bumps and ridges his life had obtained.

He sighed.

Face set emotionless, he began to read.

_It's funny Batman…_

_The things I'm thinking at this moment, the thoughts crossing my mind. I can't help my pencil from shaking. I'm tempted to take a picture of my self, your third protégé, for you to have and hang onto. But you have enough photos, and I know you would rather have an explanation. So here's my one thousand words, that's all I have to give. One letter, nothing more. _

_I know you're mad at me, but I will not claim my actions wrong. I did what I had to. I have no regrets, because it's been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. _

_And sometimes Bruce, it's not a thing you can control. _

_Sometimes you fall in love. Sometimes you don't._

_It wasn't until I met her that I realized it. You can deny it, you can push her away until her heart snaps, but it will always be there. A passion that won't go. _

_  
Heh. _

_I just admitted my feelings. _

_The world must be coming to an end…_

_And I have a bad feeling that that it's only the beginning of a full out war…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Two days previously…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Location: Justus League united; orbiting earth. _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The boy sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. The room held a dark shadow, casting glooming thoughts over his mind.

Robin felt like his world was folding in on him, blinding him with a barrier only he could see. He sighed.

And slowly….ever so slowly….he lifted his emotionless face and wiped the tears from it. He began to wander around the room, searching for the object he vowed never to touch.

With no one watching besides his own prying soul, Robin pocketed the gun securely in his belt.

His mind was made up, and nothing anyone ever did would change it.

"Robin?" Turning around, his mask rounded. Subconsciously, his hand pushed the gun farther into his belt when her eyes we're focused in on his face.

"Kori, what are-"she put a finger to his lips.

"Do not say anything, for I know what you wish to voice. It is something we can not control and must accept. Destiny has caught up to me. I can not run from it any longer."

"It's not fair! Why you?" She shook her head, leaning into his shoulder, playing with the ends of his lengthened hair. The Raven locks reached past his shoulders, grown out. Even his figure towered over her, his growth spurt catching up to the pair of them. Starfire had matured as well, as much mentally as physically. Her breath flowed graced the crevices of his neck, warming it.

"It is an honor Robin, I am more than willing to die for what is right."

"No…" he clutched her form closer to him, tilting her chin towards his face. Star's eyes quivered, as she slowly pulled the eye mask from his face. Blue eyes poured into her green. The entire room was bathed in a deep cerulean as they clutched onto each other, "NO!"

He shouted, wrenching his face from hers, tears streaming down in fine lines from his eyes. A hand slid into his, fingers intertwining. Star's fingers rubbing small circles over his palm.

"We can run away! Away from this place!" Tearing from her, he scrambled around, gathering all his belongings in a feverish heap, "We can forget about everything! Start a new life-"

"Robin." He paused as her hand rested upon his shoulder, "You must let me go." The words were so dreadfully calm, it felt like a smile would never shine from his face again.

"I want you to myself Star; no one can take you from me. I'm selfish when it comes to you. I've never… been so frightened in my life."

"Do you not think I am scared as well!" the voice escaladed, causing him to draw back. After seeing his reaction, her voice evened out, never faltering in her speech as they breathed together.

"I know this will be my last day, as do you. I know who I will be leaving behind; I know the broken hearts I will shatter. But did you ever consider the way I am feeling about this departure? I remember all the nameless faces whose lives are on the line because of my choices. You know it would not be right to flee from these people. We would leave all of our friends to die. I do not wish to fight, let us enjoy our last moments together. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me what must be done." At long last, he turned to face her once more. Her words struck past his skin, settling near the regions of his heart.

"I am the only remaining royal blood of Tamaran. I must be sacrificed in this war. There is no other way. I will not let innocent others die because of me. I know you are smarter than this...listen to your senses."

"And you're the most innocent being I've ever laid eyes upon. If anyone deserves to live, it's you" Their tones were growing hushed as their faces became closer together. Her hand cupped his face.

"Tim…please…you are tempting me."

"I don't want you to go. If you die, you'll kill my soul."

"Tim, don't say that!"

"But it's true!"

"Listen to me!" Her voice was beginning to raise once more, emotions pouring out that she had tried to shield from the world, "How many times must I tell you? It's my life over countless others! Tell me Tim! Tell me what the right thing is-"

It didn't take him a second longer to compute what she said in sensing her desperation. Robin had placed both his hands behind her head and pulled her into a forceful lip lock. She gave way into his passion as they connected together in the romance, losing themselves in the intensity of it all.

When they pulled away, breathless, she gave a hushed hug before dashing from the area. She had stayed longer than she should have, and it pained her all the more.

Robin didn't try to make her stay as she tried to flee from her fears, nor did he back down when she whispered a parting 'goodbye'.

And goodbye it was, for he never saw her again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_There are many reasons why I never saw through to Starfire's death. I couldn't handle it, seeing her murdered in front of us all. I let her go because she was so set on doing what was right… She always was such a damn softly…which is one of the aspects that made me fall so deeply in love with her. _

_So deeply in fact, I would drown just to be with her. _

_This is why I gave my life, the very second she gave hers. _

_I had sworn never to use a gun under any circumstances, and I am sorry to say I broke that vow. But in the end it will be worth it. I know it. I'll be with Starfire again…_

_I only regret the looks on my teammate's faces when they find me dead, or of yours. Tell them, that I was happy when I died. It would mean the world to me. _

_Oh, and Bruce, you were the best father any boy could ever ask for. _

_For Robin as much as Tim. _

_Death is not the end of life, it is simply the beginning. I am prepared for the new journey I am to face. _

_So these are my 1,000 words, which I hope are worth as much as any photograph I could give. And as we part Bruce, for this time being, I hope I can ask one last favor from you. _

_Tell the world I died for what I believed right, _

_Tell the world I died for love. _

_Because sometimes, 1,000 words just isn't enough. _


End file.
